Emergent
by DauntlesslyShadowhunting
Summary: The war never happened. Allegiant DEFINITELY didn't happen. Fourtris. LOTS of Fourtris.
1. Chapter 1

**So I have no idea if the title is going to have to do with the story. I was just looking for something that ended in 'gent'. Please review. In the end I had some writers block if you could tell. PM me and tell me what should happen!**

* * *

I made it. I made it into Dauntless. I see Tobias walking toward me. "Think a hug would be too much?" He asks. "You know what, I don't really care." I say and pull his lips to mine. When we break apart the party is still going but Christina and Will are looking at us with their mouths hanging open. "Why didn't you tell me about this?!" Christina practically shrieks at me. "I didn't want anyone to think that I was ranked unfairly. "Weren't you though?" We all turn around. Peter is behind us. And he is furious. "I mean really I wouldn't expect it from the Stiff to sleep with her instructor for a good rank. If anything I expected it from a Dauntless born." Marlene hears this and turns around. "Jealous of Tris, Peter?" Peter turns red and storms off. Marlene, Tobias, Christina, Will, and I laugh and go to Uriah's apartment for the party.

When Tobias and I arrive people have bottles of beer in their hands. I've never drank anything but water, and recently soda since I got to Dauntless. But I don't think I would like it much. It's smell hangs in the air and it smells like vinegar and something else combined. Eric looks like he's had to much already. He's dancing on a table. I pick up a beer and take a sip. It tastes bitter and burns as it slides down my throat but I like it. Christina finds me and we go dance with Uriah and Marlene.

I wake up the next morning with a slight headache. I turn around and almost scream. There is someone in my bed. Oh. Not actually my bed. I am with Tobias in his apartment. I fall back to sleep quickly.

Someone is knocking at the door. I groan as I pull myself off the bed. Oh, look no shirt. I pull on one of his shirts as I make my way to the door. I look through the peep hole. It's Caleb. I throw open the door. "Caleb!" I give him a hug. He may have chose Erudite but I forgive him. He is my brother. I hear footsteps. Tobias is awake. "Tris? Who's at the door?" He walks up behind me. He doesn't have a shirt on this must look bad... "I can come back later..." Caleb says. "Meet me at the net around 12. I shut the door. "Who was that?" Tobias asks me. "My brother." We eat breakfast (leftover Dauntless cake) and I take a shower. "Want me to come with you?" Tobias calls to me from the bedroom. Ever since Peter and his friends attacked me he's been like this. Overprotective. "Sure." My brother needs to know my boyfriend. And my boyfriend needs to know my brother.

We are walking to the chasm when Tobias starts up a conversation.

"You know you have to pick your job and apartment before midnight tonight right?" I nod in response.

"Well I was wondering... If you, wanted to move in with me." I stop walking. I smile.

"Sure." I give him a quick kiss and we continue walking to the chasm.

Caleb is waiting for us when we get there. His eyes bug out. "Beatrice! You have tattoos?!" I smile. "Caleb. Stating the obvious? I thought you were Erudite." He laughs. "Haha. Your not funny. Who's this?" he points to Tobias. "Four." Tobias says. "Tris' boyfriend." At that moment Marlene finds me and tells me she needs me to come with her. "Christina is having a meltdown." She says. I groan and she pulls me away from Tobias and Caleb. "Don't hurt each other!" I shout as Marlene drags me to the pit.

Marlene takes me to Christina's apartment. She shoves me in the room and locks the door. "What the hell Marlene?!" I begin to pound on the door. "You have to deal with her I'm done! She's scary!" "pansycake" I mutter then give the door a final kick and then go to find Christina. I find her in her closet looking for something. She's talking to herself. "Christina" I say she doesn't seem to hear me. "Christina" I say a little louder. Still no response. "CHRISTINA!" She turns around. "I can't find it!" She cries. I sigh, "if you want my help be a little more specific please. "My ring! It's gone! Will gave it to me last night! I can't find it!" I put two and two together. "Oh your getting married. Where did you last have it?" She glares at me. "Well obviously since I'm looking in my closet." I groan. We are never going to find this thing.

* * *

**Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry I haven't updated. I have a lot to do with homework and stuff plus it is the end of the first quarter of the school year where I live so things have been crazy with makeup work and the Shadowhunter codex coming out. But anyway. Please review!**

* * *

Well by some miracle we found the ring. Now Christina is okay and we walk to the dinning hall to meet Tobias. "I'll leave you two lovebirds to it." Christina winks and runs off to find Will. We sit down next to Zeke and Shauna. "Hey guys, did you hear Eric got fired? He's not faction leader anymore." I look to Tobias. He works in the control rooms so he'd be the first to know. He just shrugs. "No it must have been at lunch." I know who they are going to ask next, Tobias or me. We both don't want the job and I really hope Will gets it he's really wanted that position. Eric comes into the dinning hall looking murderous. He comes up behind us and grabs Tobias by the collar of his shirt. Tobias must have been expecting this his palm comes around and hits his nose then he punches Eric in the face. Eric is out cold. He walks from the dinning hall and I run after him.

I find him in our apartment. Pacing in the kitchen. "What's wrong?" I ask him. "He's going to come after me, you aren't safe here he thinks I'm going to take his job. It's happened before. He threatened to throw me over the chasm. I can deal with that but if he ever threatened you." I kiss him to cut him off. I only pull away for air. "If you are asking me to leave. Then you should know better." We kiss some more until one of us suggests we go get some cake.

Christina is still in the dinning hall when I arrive with Tobias. "Tris wanna go zip lining later?" I nod. "Four do you want to go?" He shakes his head. "I'll wait for Tris to come back." Uriah coughs and says something about cake and a pansy. "What did you say?" "I said Four is being a pansycake." That's a new one. Lynn sits on the other side of Marlene. "But it's such a lame insult none of the Dauntless use it." Marlene pokes Lynn in the side with her elbow. I swear I saw Lynn blush.

Zeke and Will help me into the sling and push me off. For a few moments I feel like a bird suspended in air. A hawk maybe, a bird that glides. All too soon it's over and the panic takes over as I come closer and closer to the pavement of the street. I forget that the circular spring at the bottom will push me back toward the roof. Panic tries to consume me and now I know what it is like to be Tobias. Lauren helps me out at the bottom and I run back to the compound not waiting for Christina. I run down the stairs probably faster than I should without any rails. I run toward the fear landscape room and plunge the syringe into my neck and everything goes dark.

I am in a field. I know what is coming. The first crow lands on my shoulder and begins to peck at my ear. I think of a gun and find one in the tall grass next to my feet. I shoot the crow and move onto my next fear. I walk forward and run into a transparent wall. I regain my balance and see Christina walk forward and point at my feet. I don't look down I already know what is coming. The water climbs up my legs nearing my head. If I don't break out soon I will die. I have to remind myself that I will not die I am in a simulation. I put all the force I can into my fist and smash it against the wall. It cracks. I punch again and the glass shatters. I feel a jagged edge that is cutting into my hand. On instinct I let go. I sink under the water when I come back up it's so dark the water looks black. I climb up onto the rock giving myself a cut that would definitely require stitches if this was real life. And wait for my heartbeat to finally slow down. It's still dark. But then a match is lit. I can just see Peters face. I try to run but I am tied to something. Peter throws the match into the bonfire that I am hanging over. I do not react. This is not real. I tell myself this and the fire slowly begins to burn out. I feel the barrel of a gun press against my skull. "Do it." A voice says. "Beatrice it's okay we love you." My mother says. "Beatrice just do it save yourself." Caleb is wearing blue Erudite clothes. My family is telling me to save myself. My brother may be Erudite now but he will always be an Abnegation at heart. This isn't real. I pick up the gun close my eyes and squeeze the trigger.

I am gasping for air when I wake up. I have only been in my landscape for 2 minutes but it feels like 2 hours. Then I realize something. I am missing my 6th fear. I'm not afraid of intimacy anymore. I sit up and run to Tobias' apartment. I barge in the door. "Tobias!" I find him in the bedroom. "I lost my last fear." He seems to know what that means because soon our clothes are on the floor.

* * *

**Sorry I can't write smut it ends up horrible. So I left it at that. Review initiates :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up to a loud banging on the door. I jump out of bed suddenly remembering what happened last night. "Just a sec!" I call. I pull on a black tank top and black shorts. I open the door, it's Eric. "Tris, is Tobias here?" I feel the blood drain from my face but I hope it doesn't show. "Yeah he's asleep right now can I tell him you came?" He nods then adds. "Since you are training initiates this year you should come too." Then he walks away. I shut the door and release a breath I wasn't aware I was holding. I hear the shower turn on Tobias is awake. I leave a note saying I went to go get breakfast and that I would be back. I run down the stairs to the pit. I grab two slices of cake and some bacon. I run back upstairs. Tobias is out of the shower and he's in the kitchen. "Eric wanted to talk to us." I say through a mouthful of bacon. I set the plates down on the table. I let Tobias eat my cake, I'll just get more later.

I meet up with Christina to play paintball with Uriah and Will. "So I haven't seen you in a few days Tris? What've you been doing? A little addition? Multiplication?" I blush furiously. "OHMYGOD! YOU DID!" She shrieks. "Shut up! You are going to give us up to Uri and Will!" I smack my hand over her mouth, she licks it. "Chris you've spit in my food without telling me before you're going to have to do better than that." I hear footsteps I load my paintball gun and duck out from behind the carousel. I hit Uriah in the chest. Followed by a string of words that should not be repeated. "WILL I'M OUT OVER HERE!" He yells. Christina loads her gun and I'm ready when Will comes running around the corner we shoot at the same time. He ends up covered in paint, Christina and I jump out from behind the carousel laughing. "Christina! Tris!" Will comes and gives us hugs smearing us in multicolored paint. We jump on the train leaving paint smears in the car we jump into. "Wanna go ziplining?" Christina asks us. Uriah and Will accept. "I think I'm gonna go home and take a shower, I'll go tomorrow though!" Christina winks at me and I roll my eyes. The train is going past the Dauntless compound and I jump.

I must not have jumped at the right time. It's a longer fall than I remember. When I land pain shoots up my leg. I wince, I must have sprained it. I walk along the tracks until I get to the stairs spiraling downward into the pit. I don't even bother watching where I'm walking anymore I'm so used to this place. When I get home Tobias isn't there, so I grab an ice pack from the fridge and sit on the couch, rest the ice on my shin and turn on the TV. I feel arms scoop me up and carry me toward the bedroom. I must have fallen asleep. It doesn't take long for me to sleep again.

_"Mommy!" A girl that looks just like me shrieks. "Augustus took my cake!" I hear a little boy shout from the bathroom. "No I didn't!" I hear a door shut and a little boy that can't be more than 7 years old comes out. He looks so much like Tobias. "Augustus! Go get your sister more cake, since you clearly ate it." Tobias says pointing to his chocolate covered chin. The little girl squeals happily and sits on the floor._

I wake up to Tobias sleeping next to me. I shake him awake. "Can you get us some breakfast?" I ask. "Can't you do it?" He replies still have asleep. "Pleasee." I give him puppy dog eyes even though he's facing away from me. "I can feel your eyes burning a hole in the back of my head fine I'll be right back." I smile and fall back to sleep. It must be hours later when I wake up again because breakfast is cold and Tobias is dressed. "Why didn't you wake me up?!" I shout. "You looked so peaceful." With that my bad mood fades and I eat cold bacon and eggs. "We should go paint balling later with Christina and Will." He walks into the kitchen. "Yeah lets invite Marlene and Uriah too." I walk to Christina's apartment to invite her. Tobias walks to Uriah's.

CHRISTINA POV:

Will and I are going paint balling with Tris and Four. Four stopped by earlier and told us to act surprised when Tris invites us to go with them. He said he had something planned for Tris and not to go near the Ferris Wheel. I had a pretty good idea what he was planning.

* * *

**Review please :) Also I was wondering how many of you want a Fourtris baby? Sorry it's taken so long I've been busy. I love all my readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

Christina told me not to go near the Ferris wheel until about halfway through the game. So of course I went at the beginning, climbed up high enough that I could still get Uriah with my paintball gun, and waited. ¼ of the way through Uriah ran through right under me. I shot him "dammit Tris! I don't know where you are but you will pay!" He shouts in a joking tone. Shortly after this Tobias shows up and I drop from my hiding spot. He was expecting me not to listen to Christina because he didn't look at all surprised. "Come on, let's go zip lining." I was confused. Why would Christina obsess this much over zip lining? I shrugged. "Okay." Then followed Tobias.

When we got to the roof Tobias pulled out a sling with shaking hands. "Hey," I put my hands over his. "Want me to do it?" He nods and steps back. I hook the sling to the cord and he gets in, I slide in on top of him. His breathing is shaky but we make it to the bottom. He must have planned this out because Uriah (covered in paint and glaring at me), Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, and Zeke were all waiting to catch us. Once I hit the net of hands Uriah smacked my arm. "Ow!" I said rubbing my arm. He smirked, "this is paintball war Tris." He said. "Your on." We shook on it.

Christina comes to me splattered in paint. "TRISTRISTRISTRIS WHAT HAPPENED. Tell me everything!"

"Nothing happened but zip lining." I said a little annoyed she smeared makeup on my face because she thought something would happen.

"Oh. Well I'm gonna go!" She ran off with Will.

Tobias leads me back to our apartment. "What was that all about? Christina went crazy I think she thought you were going to propose to me." Tobias laughs. "Nope, not yet. You got over your fear I thought I should try to get over mine." I crawl across the couch and put my head in his lap. "I love you." He looks down at me. "I love you too." I fall asleep.

_I just watched my mother die. But that isn't possible. She is safe and she is in Abnegation. I keep running not aware of what or who I am running from. I turn a corner and skid to a stop. Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, Christina, and Will are walking at the same pace with guns. Why am I afraid of them? They are my friends. But I don't keep running I stop. I feel my arm subconsciously shift to my gun. 'No' I think to myself. 'Stop! What are you doing?!' I aim the gun and fire. Zeke drops to the ground. Red blood spreading across his chest. I can't hear myself but I open my mouth to scream. I aim the gun at Marlene next, I squeeze my eyes shut and hear the gun go off and Marlene's body slump to the ground. Another one I open my eyes, Christina's eyes are looking straight ahead. In the center of her head is the bullet wound that I caused. Dripping blood down her face. I hear Will come up behind me. Feel a gun barrel pressed to my head, then the gun goes off._

I wake up screaming. "Shh, Tris what happened!" Arms wrap around me. I stop screaming and just start to cry. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shake my head into Tobias' shirt.

What must be an hour or two later. I hear a knocking at the door. It turns into pounding. Then I hear the lock being picked. Quickly I reach into the nightstand and pull out the gun I keep there. I load it, the door swings open. I duck into the bathroom when I hear voices. "Let's just get her and go." It takes me a minute to figure out by 'her' they mean me. And then I know. Peter is here to try to kill me again. I kick the bathroom door open. _WHY did Tobias have to leave early for work today!_ I scream in my mind. "Hey Peter, one shot to the shoulder wasn't enough?" I shoot him twice in each shoulder he screams and his friend lunges at me I shoot him mid jump and he slumps to the ground. My last conscious thought is _I just killed someone_. And then more gunshots begin.

* * *

**I am not going to start writing the next update until I get to 20 reviews, I already have 12 so it shouldn't be that hard and also I can't think of what to put between now and when Tobias proposes to Tris. Review and give me some ideas, sorry this chapter is so short.**


	5. Chapter 5

_I wake up in a plain white room. A dark haired woman that I will soon know as Tori walks through the doors. The room suddenly flickers. Mirrors surround the walls, I wear Abnegation robes but can see my raven tattoos through the light gray fabric. All I can think is how weird it looks. An Abnegation with tattoos. "Are you ready for your aptitude test?" She asks me. I nod and sit in the white chair in the center of the room. She pulls out a small black box with the aptitude serum in it. She sticks the needle in my neck and the room goes black._

_You have to be eliminated_

_I hear the voice ring throughout the dark space. I jerk back, something just burned me. The pain quickly fades, then another pain, the same kind in my arm. Then I realize, I have just been shot. Twice. Someone is trying to kill me._

I must have screamed myself awake. Because when I wake up my throat feels raw and I can barely speak. I must be in the infirmary. It must be the middle of the night, only a few doctors are here. The doorknob twists and Tobias walks in with bags under his eyes and a cup of coffee. "He-" It's been days since I have spoken which is days since I have had anything to drink. A nurse hands me a paper cup of water and I drink it in one sip. "Hey" he notices I am awake this time and drops the coffee he was holding. "Tris! Are you ok?! What happened? I came back for lunch and you were unconscious and bleeding, a lot." I hold his hand.

"I woke up and heard something around the door. The lock was being picked. I grabbed the gun out of the nightstand and ran into the bathroom. Peter and whoever was helping him came into the bedroom, I kicked the door down and shot Peter in the shoulder. I think I killed whoever was helping him, then I blacked out. I didn't mean to kill anyone I promise."

"Peter's friend was Al, and yes he is dead. You didn't kill him I did.i saw you on the floor and Al was waking up and still convinced to kill you. So I shot him in the head." Tobias looks at me, but it isn't him talking. I look up to the door of the infirmary room to see Christina. I start to tear up. A part of me thought that Al actually felt bad about trying to kill me in initiation. Christina walks over and sits down on my bed. The shift of the mattress makes me suck in a breath because of the burning feeling in my leg.

"One of them shot you in the leg before I got there but I heard gunshots in Tobias' apartment and knew something was up. Eric would have killed you if you were practicing shooting in a first ranking apartment." She smiled a little. "And while you may have a death wish, Tobias and I would be lost without you. Literally running into walls and stuff." I try to suppress laughter when I ask

"Do you regret what you did?"

"No! He was trying to kill my best friend! Again! I would do it again if I had to."

The doctor walks in "You need to stay here for a week for that bullet wound to heal but you seem alright other than that."

"Can't I just go home and rest for a week?" I really don't want to stay here that long.

"No, we don't trust that you will actually rest. Knowing you." Tobias gives me a look.

* * *

**I am going to skip Tris' recovery next chapter and **

**STUPID EXCUSE #1: School is holding me hostage. Midterms= stress. **

**SUCKY EXCUSE #2: New fandoms. They have sucked me in without warning and I can't control it literally Sherlock is ruining my life.**

**CRAPPY EXCUSE #3: Blogging. My tumblr name is superfandomgirl if you want to follow me (please do I have an empty fandom family that must be filled)**

**I HATE WRITING CHAPTERS LESS THAN 800 WORDS I HATE IT IT MAKES ME FEEL LIKE I HAVE FAILED YOU I'm sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

FINALLY I am let out of the infirmary. Peter is either factionless or dead and his friend is dead I don't really care as long as they are gone. Initiation is next week. Tobias and I are training the transferring initiates together. I walk around the pit for a while then head up to the apartment. There is a sticky note on the door

_Meet me at the chasm when you find this._

_-Tobias_

I go inside and grab a muffin, then head down to the chasm. When I get down I walk past the spot where Tobias and I first kissed. I feel someone grab me, instinctively I elbow them in the nose and kick them in the stomach. "OW!" I turn and Tobias is holding his now bleeding nose. "Ohmygod! I'm so sorry! Pinch your nose and tilt your head back." He shakes his head and laughs. "I'm fine it already stopped bleeding."

We walk around for a bit until we end up where we were when we first kissed. "Hold on." He reaches down into the water and washes the blood off his face, I still feel really bad. We sit and I feel the spray of the water on my ankles. I can hardly see anything it's so dark. "Any reason you asked me to come down here?" I ask him. I was not ready for what came next. "Yep" he gets down on one knee and I feel the sting of tears in my eyes. "Beatrice-" I interrupt "It's Tris" he laughs a little. "Interrupting your own proposal wow, fine. Tris Prior, will you marry me?" I pretend to think it over. "Hmmmmmm... Yes!" We kiss in the chasm for what feels like hours and it probably was. Then we go back to the apartment to go to bed. Maybe

. "Oh! I have to tell Christina! I'll be right back." I start toward her apartment. "Promise?" Tobias winks. I roll my eyes. "Yes." He closes the door and I run down the hall to Christina's. "Christina I know your in there open up!" I bang on the door. She opens and I hold up my left hand. She screams. "We can plan our weddings together!" She tries to pull me into her apartment. "Can't. Promised Tobias I'd come back as soon as I told you." She loosens her vice grip on my wrist. "Oooooooooohhh, okay, come back when your done adding or multiplying." I can't help but laugh. "That has to be the worst joke I've ever heard." She winks and closes the door. Once a Candor always a Candor apparently.

Nothing really interesting happens for the next week. I wake up on initiation day and I already just want to go back to sleep. "Tobias, we have to get up." He groans and rolls over and I get up to take a shower. When I get out I put on mascara, eyeliner, and dark eyeshadow. I put on a lowish cut shirt that will show off my tattoos, black leggings and combat boots, Tobias got up, "So you know you are going to have to call me Four right?" He says. "Yup, and you have to call me Six." He laughs. "You aren't really six anymore are you?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up!" I throw a pillow at him. "Just call me Six or Christina will make fun of me."

He stops laughing. "You told Christina your fears?" He asks.

"No I only told her one because she told me she was afraid of moths."

"Yeah that was a weird one." I start laughing.

Christina bangs on the door. "Come on! The train is coming now!" I jump over the couch and we leave.

"Who do you think will be the first jumper this year? I think if it isn't a Dauntless born it'll be an Erudite." Uriah says, he isn't a trainer he is in the group of Dauntless that come to the net to watch the jumping.

"Probably an Abnegation." Tobias says.

"Well if nobody is going to bet on Candor I will." Christina says.

"Of course you would. I'm going with Dauntless born." I say.

"Wow, nobody bets on Amity. Fine I take Amity whoever wins gets the extra piece of cake at dinner." Zeke tells us,

"Switching from Amity to Dauntless is like screaming 'hey everyone I'm Divergent!'" Uriah says.

"Okay they are here, ready Tris?" Tobias asks I can hear Max's voice.

"It's Six now and yes." We see the first jumper. And it's a Candor. "YES!" Christina yells. We all groan at our loss of cake. I grab the girl's hand. "What's your name?" I ask her. "Um, Katie." She replies. "First jumper Katie!" I yell and the dauntless cheer. Katie goes and stands near the wall. Tobias and I end up with 8 initiates we are working with the transfers. Christina and Zeke end up with 11 dauntless initiates. We have 3 Candor, 4 Erudite, and 1 Abnegation. "We are your instructors for your 3 stages of initiation. I'm Six and this is Four." No comments from the Candor. I'm surprised Christina still shows her Candor side all the time. "This is the Pit." Tobias says. Again no comments. "Your dorms are here we will come get you for dinner. We suggest you buy new clothes." And then we leave.

* * *

**I was going to make it longer but it's a school night and I have to go to sleep. I wrote a Hunger Games fanfiction and I'm getting better at writing so the next chapter should be better, All I'm asking for is at least 45-50 reviews. It lets me know people like my story. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

At dinner I sit with Christina, Will, Tobias, Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, and Marlene. One of the transfers sits with us too. She transferred from Erudite. I don't think she belonged there. "Maya right?" I ask. She nods in response. "Oh!" Christina remembers something. "Tris come over to the apartment later. We have some wedding planning to do!" Ugh. Why. "Okay."

After dinner we go to Christina's apartment. Will and Tobias wanting nothing to do with the planning go and work in the training room or something.

"So mine first then yours. Let's go shopping." She says excitedly.

"Why bring us up here if we needed to go shopping?" I ask.

"To get my purse. I guess we know who's not Erudite." She teases. Little does she know I could have been if I had wanted to be.

"Whatever. What colors do you want for your wedding?" She squeals, she probably thinks I'm starting to act girly.

"Traditional white, and some black for Dauntless." She says.

"What colors do you want.?" She asks.

"Well I know you will never let me have a small wedding like I want-" I start, "you are very right." She nudges my elbow.

"So I guess black for Dauntless and gold."

Christina makes a face. "Why gold?"

"I like gold." I frown. "Or silver I don't want one color and grey would show attachment to Abnegation."

"True, go with gold you don't want to look to gothic either." We arrive at the dress shop.

"So we will have Uri, Zeke, and maybe some of the initiates take the stuff out of the training room. Or hide the stuff I don't know but anyway. I'm planning the rest, all you need to do is buy your wedding dress and I have to pick out your maid of honor dress. If you want me to be your maid of honor-" She looks at me hopefully, "you get to pick out my dress." I sigh. This is going to be a long day.

"Christina will you be my maid of honor?" She shrieks.

"OHMYGOSH YES!" She hugs me. "You are already mine no arguing OH and we need to do bridesmaid dresses. OK." We go look at wedding dresses.

I find my dress after a half an hour. "Chris, I'm going to try this one on." I get into the dressing room, take off my clothes, and slide on the dress. It has a corset on the waist to make it look like I have curves and a low enough neckline to show my tattoos. The skirt poofs out at the bottom into a full skirt at least 2 feet away from my body in every direction. I love it. "Christina! I think you will want to see this!" I yell. "I'm here come out." I walk out of the dressing room. "Awww! I love it your getting it! If you don't I will buy it for you!" I laugh, and see the dress in her hand. "Go try it on." I tell her I go to change back into my own clothes and buy the dress. "Can I get a bag to hang the dress in?" I ask the lady. She bags the dress and I pay. "Tris! It's on come here!" Her dress is also white. It is strapless almost, the sleeves start just off the shoulder but are still attached to the dress and has a corset waist like mine. The skirt just hangs at her sides but it looks good, "I love it! Get it, but get a bag so Will doesn't see it." She comes back out of the room wearing her own clothes. "One dress down, now maid of honor dresses." We go look at some of the dresses in a cheaper store. I pick a dark grey dress that comes to the knee, it's strapless. Christina approves and goes to the dressing room. She buys it and tells me to try on the one she picked. Also that I have to buy my dress because she bought hers. She picked a black dress the dress has tank top like straps that cover one of my ravens. And comes to a loose skirt at the bottom. I walk out of the dressing room. "Go buy it." Christina points to the cash register.

We decide the bridesmaids dresses can wait for another day. We go back to Christina's apartment with our dresses around mid-night. "Talk to you at breakfast Tris." She yawns. I go back to Tobias and I's apartment and shut the door. "You were gone awhile where were you?" Tobias asks. "I think you forgot I went shopping with _Christina. _And no peeking at the dress." I hang both dresses in my closet and flop on the bed. "I'm so tired." I mumble into the sheets. "Then let's go to sleep." He says.

At breakfast the next morning Christina and I talk to Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn. They agree to be our bridesmaids to which Lynn's response was "yeah whatever." So Christina took that as a yes.

"Christina mind going to visit someone with me today?"

"Sure where to?" She asks.

"Abnegation. I want to invite my parents." I say. "But we have to go later after training." I tell her.

"Actually, if you want to go now I can take initiation today." Tobias says.

"Really?"

"Sure." He says.

"Awh thanks I love you." I kiss him.

"Guys get a room, anyway Tris we should go now." Christina and I walk to the train and jump on.

We walk down the street to my parents house. After not being here for almost 2 years the simplicity of the place almost makes me get lost. "I _seriously_ see why you left Tris." Christina laughs. "I would have left too." I walk up to what I hope is my parents house, I feel awful, I forgot what house they live in. They all look the same. I knock on the door twice. My mother opens the door. "Beatrice! Come in." She opens the door wider. I give her a hug. "Mom, I came to tell you and dad something, this is Christina. Can you get dad?" I ask. "Sure." She walks out of the room. "Andrew, Beatrice is here could you come here for a moment?" I hear her voice through the walls. They walk back into the room and sit down. So do Christina and I. "Mom, dad. I'm getting married." My parents look happy, "Who is the lucky guy?" My mom asks. I smile a little. "You've met him actually, remember Four? From Visiting Day?" I'm sure if she were a teenager and not Abnegation she would be squealing like Christina was when I told her. "I came to tell you guys. I'll be back with invitations for you both, this is my best friend Christina. We are going to go back to Dauntless now I have to help Four train initaites." My mom walks me to the door. "I love you mom," I give her a hug before I leave. "I love you too." Christina and I run to the train.

* * *

**This was a filler chapter but I feel like it needed to happen because Christina was engaged too but it was never really talked about. Should I do a double wedding? Review please!**


End file.
